


Twin-O-Ween

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Post-Canon, Sibling Disagreements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's very important to Mabel that Stan and Ford dress like pirates this Halloween.





	Twin-O-Ween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Grunkle Ford,” Mabel said firmly, holding up two costumes, “you’re gonna have to be the decider here – do you want to be a pirate or are you going to let Grunkle Stan be one?” She was standing in her Grunkle’s private cabin in the Stan-O-War, and the boat had been docked and shored up, which meant that she and Dipper and the Grunkles were ready to get out of the vessel that had taken them from shore to shore in mild comfort.

He sighed. “As I said earlier. I don’t have much of a preference. I’m not one for the showy pageantry of Halloween. Perhaps you should ask your other Uncle first.

“I told you!” yelled Stan from the other room. “I’m not gonna be a pirate again! I’ll be Charlie Chaplin or something! I’ve got a suit that almost doesn’t look weird! I’ll use that!”

“That’s a good idea,” Ford said. 

“But it’s not a twin costume!” Mabel said intensely. “We’re going to all go in matching costumes,” she said. “Dipper and me are going to be Wendy and Peter Pan and you both have to be Captain Hook and Smee!”

Ford gave Mabel a look over. “This is really important to you. I’m presuming it’s because this is your first Halloween away from home?”

Mabel nodded. “I just really, really wanted everything to be perfect this time. And I know Dipper doesn’t care a whole bunch, but to me it’s the most important thing in the world.”

After a minute, Ford stood up and moved toward the door. “Stan. I’ll be Smee if you’ll be Hook,” yelled Ford through the wall.

“I told you, I’m not…wait, is Hook the one with the great hat?”

“Yes.”

“All right. I’ll do it. for both of you.” 

Mabel hugged Ford, then scampered toward the door. “BEST TWIN-O-WEEN EVER!” she yelled.

Ford shook his head, chuckling. He hoped so.


End file.
